My Pharaoh
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: Atem wasn't sure what was going on with him. He had never looked at Shadi in that way before.


**A/N: I've ran into some more inspiration, so I'll probably be uploading some oneshots. This is an AU and there is yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Shadi and Atem also are going to be a little bit OOC.**

**Pairing: Shadi x Atem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. **

"My pharaoh, it is time for dinner."

Atem looked up from the book he was reading and smiled softly. "Thank you Shadi. I'll be there in a minute."

Shadi nodded his head and walked out of Atem's study. Atem shut his book and placed it on the table next to him. He glanced over to the clock before leaning back into his chair. He was the pharaoh of Egypt and he had come to love his job as leader. However, being the pharaoh often led to stressful days. And today, it had been an extremely stressful day, filled with meetings and negotiations with leaders from other lands. However, this day seemed to top all others.

The day started off with Atem waking up late, leading to him rushing to get ready for a meeting at 9'oclock sharp. Then, right at the last minute, his client decided to cancel the meeting. And, fate seemed to wish to stress him out even more. He received two messages stating that rebellion was starting to erupt in the villages and if they were not stopped, the entire country could eventually fall. Then, right at 12, his father decided to drop in and check up on his son, which ended up with the two getting into a verbal battle over how to run the country. Thankfully, Shadi and Seth quickly escorted the two into two separate rooms. And of course, Shadi was the one to watch over him in the passing hours until he decided to lock himself in his study.

Shadi had been deemed the guardian of Atem ever since he had been born. As children, they would often play with each other and as he grew up, Shadi became the one whom we would ask for advice and for information. For the past twenty years, Atem had come to depend on Shadi for most of his troubles and problems. He was the only one whom he could trust nowadays.

"Pharaoh? Are you alright?" Ryou asked softly from the doorway.

Atem snapped his head up and nodded his head stiffly. He stood up and walked out of his study, closing the door behind him. He vaguely noticed that Ryou was stumbling after him before they were walking side by side.

"Why were you frowning back in your study, pharaoh?" Ryou asked shyly.

Atem glanced back at Ryou before sighing. "It has been a long day Ryou. So, I'm sorry if I am not in the mood to answer questions right now," he said sternly.

Ryou ducked his head down and nodded. Atem sighed inwardly. It wasn't that he disliked Ryou, it was just that he often asked many questions and if he were indulge him by answering, there would be no end to the amount of questions asked. The two walked down the flight of stairs leading to the lobby. Atem saw Ryou's lover standing at the bottom of the stairs with a sickly smile on his face. Atem rolled his eyes and watched in disgust as Ryou practically ran towards his lover.

It wasn't that Atem disliked Ryou having a boyfriend- he supported it. It was the fact that Ryou chose _Bakura_. Their families had a…bad history with each other. Apparently, his grandfather had betrayed Bakura's grandfather long ago in order to save his own skin. This lead to the eighty year feud between both families. And based on how Bakura was glaring at him as if he wanted to throw him down the closest cliff, the feud didn't look like it was going to be ending anytime soon.

"Hello, my _Pharaoh_. I hope you had a _productive_ day," Bakura drawled out mockingly.

Atem scowled and narrowed his eyes. "If you are quite done with your lip Bakura, I would like to get to the dining room for dinner," Atem growled out.

Ryou grabbed onto Bakura's arm and dragged him out of the lobby. Atem watched them leave and let out a sigh of relief. It was stressful to deal with Bakura, especially when Ryou was around, because that meant that he couldn't hit Bakura. Even if it were for a good reason, which is highly likely considering all the times Bakura baits him. But he respected Ryou too much to hurt his boyfriend, even if his boyfriend needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"My pharaoh, are you ready to eat?" Shadi asked me from the dining room.

Atem jumped in surprise and looked over to Shadi. He blushed brightly and nodded his head in embarrassment. Shadi flashed him a smile and signaled Atem to walk into the dining table.

Atem sat down and watched as Shadi brought over his plate already filled with food. He immediately caught the scent of lamb and it made him smile. Lamb was his favorite because it reminded him of his mother. As a child, his mother often cooked lamb for dinner and her recipe was amazing. Atem felt his heart clench somewhat but he pushed down the memories that tried to come to the surface. He didn't want to think about such depressing thoughts at the table, especially with Shadi standing nearby. Shadi set the plate in front of him and handed Atem a napkin to place in his lap.

"Thank you Shadi. That will be all," Atem said softly.

Shadi bowed and began to walk out of the dining room when he heard the sound of silverware dropping. Looking back, Shadi noticed that Atem's knife was lying on the floor. Looking up at the pharaoh's face briefly, he saw surprise and embarrassment floating around in his eyes. But he could also tell that no matter how sorry Atem seemed to look, he let the knife fall on purpose. But as for what, he was not sure.

Shadi sighed and walked back towards the table. He bent down to pick up the knife and froze as he felt a gaze from behind. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Shadi saw Atem staring at him intensely. Shadi felt a twitch in his groin and he released a shuddering breath before standing back up.

"I shall return momentarily with another knife, my Pharaoh," Shadi said while bowing.

Atem nodded his head absently. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Shadi left for the kitchen and once he was out of his sight, he let out a sigh in relief. Atem had no idea what was going on with himself. For the past few weeks, he had been watching Shadi more intensely than he ever had before. Atem found that whenever Shadi walked into a room, his heart started to race while his pants would feel tighter, as if they shrunk two sizes.

"Why do I feel so vulnerable? What is happening to me?" Atem asked himself.

A shuddering breath left his lips and Atem looked around the dining room. The sound of the kitchen door opening caused him to snap his head over. Atem felt his breath leave him as he watched Shadi walk towards him.

"Here you go, my Pharaoh," Shadi said.

Atem shivered and wrapped his fingers around the knife. The room seemed to stop when he felt Shadi's fingers touching his briefly. Atem looked up shyly, only to duck his head back down when he noticed Shadi watching him closely. A blush started to make its way onto his face.

"I shall leave you to your dinner, my Pharaoh," Shadi whispered.

Before he could stop himself, Atem found his hand shooting out for Shadi's. Shadi halted when he felt Atem's hand on his. He looked back in surprise.

"Is there something you need, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked curiously.

Atem opened his mouth to talk only to close it. He shook his head in embarrassment. Shadi tilted his head slightly in confusion before removing his hand from Atem's grip. He looked back at Atem one last before walking out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midnight and the entire palace was silent. The only person who was still awake was Shadi, who was patrolling the corridors. He was holding a candle that easily illuminated the area around him.<p>

The sound of shuffling grasped Shadi's attention. He stood still and concentrated on finding the sound. After a few seconds, he deduced that the sound came from down the hall. He started to walk forward slowly until the sound led him right outside Atem's bedroom. Shadi sighed and knocked softly on the door.

"My Pharaoh?" Shadi called out softly.

For a few seconds, the shuffling stopped and Shadi almost thought that it was just his imagination running wild. When the shuffling started up again, Shadi knocked on the bedroom door once again. This time, the sound of footsteps reached Shadi's ears as they grew closer to the door. The door opened, revealing Atem with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"My Pharaoh, might I ask why you are still awake at this time of night?" Shadi asked.

Atem bowed his head and muttered out something. Shadi moved down somewhat, trying to her Atem better.

"What was that, my pharaoh?" Shadi asked curiously.

Atem looked up, the blush on his face still radiating brightly. "I said, you don't have to keep calling me 'pharaoh'," Atem muttered in embarrassment.

Shadi's eyes widened before they narrowed in suspicion. "What has bought this up, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked.

Atem sighed and walked over to his bed. He signaled Shadi to follow him. Shadi walked into the room and shut the door silently. Atem pulled a chair over so that it was next to his bed. Atem crawled into his bed and looked over to Shadi, his eyebrow raised. Shadi walked over, placing the candle he was holding on the dresser next to the door. He took a seat and looked at Atem.

"Why do you still look to me as your master even when I've become of age?" Atem asked sadly.

Shadi smiled inwardly and placed his hands overtop of Atem's. "No matter how old you grow, you will always be my pharaoh," Shadi confessed.

Atem blushed and asked sadly, "Is that all you see me as? Your master?"

Shadi narrowed his eyes and lifted one of his hands to Atem's face. His fingers trailed down Atem's cheek, lingering in the area where Atem's blush was glowing the brightest. Atem looked up at Shadi, his eyes glittering. Shadi smiled down at Atem and moved closer until their breaths mingled. The blush on Atem's face seemed to turn a brighter shade of red.

"You are not my master. You are my Pharaoh," Shadi whispered out.

"Is there even a difference?" Atem asked, frustrated.

Shadi chuckled and moved his hand down so that it was under Atem's chin. He lifted Atem's face up so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Yes, my Pharaoh. For you see, if I thought of you as solely my master, I wouldn't do this," Shadi said while moving closer to Atem.

Atem gasped silently as Shadi lips touched his. He felt Shadi's hands move up to his face, cradling it gently. Shadi pulled away moments later, but not before pecking Atem's lips one last time. He moved back to observe Atem's face. Atem was blushing brightly and panting somewhat. Shadi's eyes trailed down slightly to Atem's lips, which were flush and beginning to plump up.

"Shadi…?" Atem trailed off.

Shadi placed a finger to Atem's lips, signaling him to be quiet. "My Pharaoh, I do not think of you as my master. I think of you as one who has earned my respect, who has caught my eye, and who has caught my heart," Shadi confessed softly.

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? Me?"

Shadi nodded his head and Atem choked back a sob. Shadi looked at Atem in surprise and he stood up in worry. "My Pharaoh? Are you alright?"

Atem wiped some of the tears that escaped his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'm just happy. I never thought that you…that you would fell the same way," Atem remarked quietly.

Atem rubbed his eyes, ridding of the remaining tears and looked up. Shadi was staring at him intensely and it made him shiver.

"Shadi-"

Atem was cut off suddenly when Shadi tackled him onto his bed. His back hit the bed softly while his wrists were pinned to each side of his head. Looking up at Shadi, Atem noticed that the both of them were breathing faster than usual. Atem started to squirm, trying to get out of Shadi's grip, when the other suddenly lowered his body to his.

Atem let out an involuntary moan as he felt Shadi's erection rubbing against his. His eyes fell shut for a brief second until he felt Shadi's lips on his neck. Snapping his eyes open, Atem tried get loose. However, Shadi tightened his grip on his wrists and sucked on his neck harder.

"Shadddiii," Atem moaned out.

Atem felt Shadi chuckle in his neck. Closing his eyes again, Atem's hands shot out to the first thing they could grab. He felt cloth in his hamds and thought that he had Shadi's clothes in this hands. He pulled hard and froze when he felt the cloth coming loose in his hands. All of a sudden, the atmosphere around them seemed to grow thick. Atem peeked his eyes open and his eyes widened. His hands were gripping onto Shadi's turban, which was starting to come loose. Atem attempted to snatch his hands away, which only caused the turban to unravel even more. Shadi moved his hands to his head quickly to stop the turban from falling from his head, but he was too late. The cloth fell off of his head in a heap.

Atem gasped in surprise before he felt a wave of arousal go through his body. He had no idea that Shadi had hair, especially hair that so dark and shiny. The color and length seemed to frame Shadi's face prefectly. Shadi's ebony hair unraveled until it fell all the way to his lower back. Atem looked back at Shadi's face to notice that he was blushing hard.

"My Pharaoh…I-" Shadi was suddenly cut off by Atem, who was suddenly straddling his hips.

"Pharaoh?" Shadi asked incredulously.

Atem just looked down at Shadi, his pupils completely black. Shadi gasped in arousal as Atem ground his hips against Shadi's. Shadi groaned deep in this throat, causing Atem to rock his hips harder. Shadi bit his lip and looked up at Atem. The pharaoh's head was tilted back and his lips were parted. Soft moans were leaving both of the Egyptians as they rocked against each other faster.

Atem let out a loud moan as he felt Shadi thumbing at his nipples thought his shirt. "Shadi….don't touch there….it's too sensitive," Atem whimpered out.

Shadi chuckled and pinched Atem's left nipple, causing the other to whine softly. Atem rocked against Shadi unconsciously, moans and whimpers leaving his mouth every so often. He moved his hands down to Shadi's hair, gently combing his fingers through it.

"My Pharaoh, you look beautiful while you are in pleasure," Shadi whispered out.

Atem blushed at the confessions and bowed his head. He peeked at Shadi from under his bangs. He nearly yelped when Shadi pinched his nipple harder, causing goosebumps to go across his body. Biting his lip, Atem bent down so that their bodies were flush with each other.

"Shadi….I feel something…," Atem whimpered out.

Shadi smiled gently and moved his hand away from Atem's nipple. He cradled the pharaoh's face and brought his face closer. He licked across the seam of Atem's lips, causing the other to shiver.

"Shadi….do something…," Atem begged softly.

Shadi smiled and moved closer until his lips were grazing Atem's ear. "You innocence is extremely endearing, my Pharaoh," Shadi purred out.

Atem moved his head so that he could kiss Shadi. Their lips moved against each others gently while their hands roamed each other's body. Shadi licked Atem's lips yet again and this time, the pharaoh opened his mouth to let the other inside. Shadi's tongue slipped its way inside of Atem's mouth. The feeling of Shadi's tongue in his mouth made him moan loudly.

Shadi caressed his tongue over Atem's, tasting every crevice of the pharaoh's mouth. Atem whined softly and moved back on his back, never breaking the kiss. He pulled Shadi on top of his body and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Shadi broke the kiss, the both of them panting hard. His thumb went up to Atem's cheek, rubbing the area where he was blushing. Atem smiled at him and licked his lips.

"I need something Shadi…..please," Atem groaned out while Shadi continued to just stare at his body.

"Of course, my Pharaoh," Shadi said seductively.

Shadi grabbed onto Atem's erection through his pants, rubbing it softly. Atem bucked his hips, trying to get Shadi to move his hand faster. Shadi just chuckled and signaled Atem to moved his hips up. Atem tilted his head in confusion and Shadi just stared at him. The pharaoh sighed and lifted his hips up. Shadi pulled Atem's pants down, admiring the pharaoh's arousal. It was a deep red and the head was starting to turn purple. Shadi licked his lips and looked up at Atem, his eyes shining in lust.

"What do you wish for me to do, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked huskily.

Atem moaned when Shadi's fingertips grazed over the surface of his cock. He twisted and turned, trying to get more friction on his arousal. "I want….you to touch me…," Atem panted out.

"But where, my Pharaoh? I do not know where to touch my pharaoh to make him feel better. You will have to tell me," said Shadi in mock-innocence.

Atem whined and grabbed Shadi's hand. "I want you to touch me," Atem guided Shadi's hand to his cock, which was twitching every so often, "here."

Shadi smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

Shadi gripped onto Atem's cock tightly, pumping him slowly at first so that the pharaoh could get used to his hand. However, Atem didn't seem agree with Shadi's method, because he started to buck his hips into Shadi's hand. Shadi chuckled and moved his other hand to Atem's hip, effectively holding him down.

"Just be patient, my Pharaoh. I will take care of you," Shadi said with a seductive smile.

Atem growled deep in his throat. Shadi just smiled back. Just when Atem thought that Shadi was going to kill him with all of the teasing, Shadi finally started to pump his hand faster. As he got faster in his pumping, Atem also vaguely noticed that his grip got tighter.

Atem shut his eyes and leaned back against the bed. His back arched up as a sudden wave of pleasure and heat flowed from his cock. Looking down, Atem moaned and gripped Shadi's hair tightly. Shadi just looked up before moving his attention back to Atem's arousal. He slowed down his pumping somewhat so that he could observe the pharaoh's reaction.

The head was staring to leak pre-cum, giving a shine to the pharaoh's cock. Shadi took in a deep whiff, moaning in his throat at Atem's scent. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Shadi licked over the head softly. He grinned when he heard another loud moan.

Looking up again, Shadi remarked, "My Pharaoh, you must remain quiet. It would not be beneficial if anyone were to interrupt."

Atem shut his eyes tightly at the thought of someone coming to the room. And for some reason, he felt his groin getting tighter. Shadi noticed Atem's arousal twitching after he made his comment and he grinned.

"Do you happen to find the prospect of being caught arousing, my Pharaoh?" Shadi asked, beginning to pump Atem again.

Atem moaned and turned his head away. Not wanting that, Shadi slowed down again and held Atem down when he tried to buck his hips again. "Just answer my question and I will continue," Shadi said.

Atem shook his head. Shadi smirked and completely stopped his hand. Atem's eyes snapped open before he looked down in outrage.

"Why did you stop?" he asked incredulously.

Shadi raised his eyebrow. "I told you, I would continue after you answer my question."

Atem blushed brightly. He looked at Shadi with hooded eyes. He eventually nodded his head. Shadi just smiled back at him.

"I would like to hear it from my pharaoh's mouth," Shadi re quested.

Atem whined again before biting his lip. He sighed and confessed softly, "I like it when I think about getting caught with you in my bed."

"Now was that so hard?" Shadi teased.

Shadi tightened his grip on Atem's cock and pumped it faster. Atem moaned loudly, unable to keep the sounds in his mouth any longer. He kept an eye on the door, not wanting to be caught red-handed with Shadi's hand over his cock, no matter how much the idea aroused him. Shadi moved his body so that his head was just over Atem's arousal. Looking up at Atem and winking, Shadi bent down and took the pharaoh's head in his mouth.

Atem arched his back and screamed. "Shadi! I-I'm…going to-"

Atem tightened his grip on Shadi's hair and came inside of Shadi mouth. Shadi swallowed the pharaoh's release, humming around Atem's cock. Atem shook in pleasure, his cock rapidly becoming sensitive.

Once Atem's orgasm came to an end, Shadi removed his mouth from the pharaoh's cock. He licked his lips and looked down at the pharaoh. Atem was panting harshly and his body was still shaking after the enormous orgasm. Shadi smiled and bent down to peck at Atem's lips.

"Goodnight, my Pharaoh," Shadi whispered.

Atem's hand shot out to grab Shadi's hand. Shadi looked over at Atem in surprise. "Aren't you going to take care of that?"

Shadi followed Atem's gaze down to his arousal. "Yes, I will be fine," Shadi remarked.

Atem lowered his gaze and nodded his head. "Well, will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" Atem asked innocently.

Shadi nodded his head and laid down in the bed next to Atem. The pharaoh turned onto his side so that he was facing Shadi. He searched for Shadi's hand, smiling when he felt their hands interlocking. He scooted closer to Shadi and laid his head on the other's chest.

"I love you," Atem confessed.

Shadi's eyes widened before he smiledgently. "I love you too, my Pharaoh."

**A/N: And that's it. It took me much longer to complete this than I thought it would. But I hope you enjoyed it. And if anyone asked, I did get the idea of having Shadi say "Yes, my Pharaoh" from Kuroshitsuji. (I couldn't resist)**

**And I realize that pharaoh is not a proper noun. Shadi calls Atem "Pharaoh" as if it is his name, which is why I capitalized it.**


End file.
